


The Partner

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [2]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华 | Kǎsēndélā de Hēisè Jiāniánhuá (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 07 - 哨向】奎因得到的新任哨兵指派是“那个”布鲁诺·罗萨。塔的传奇，“黑暗哨兵”。……但事情好像和他预想的不太一样。
Relationships: Quinn Théodore/Bruno Rosa
Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440910





	The Partner

**Author's Note:**

> （中短篇未完，最后会归结为单章……如果我没有爆字数的话。）  
>  非要赶着先放一部分出来的原因，只是想表达：我们还在写作。我们还会继续写作。  
> 我知道从行为艺术的层面来讲大概迟发了一天，其实不是因为昨天没写完，是因为昨天我忙别的企划去了……well，也是同人创作，可以的话以后可能也会把它往AO3存一个档吧。
> 
> 我永远爱AO3。我永远爱同人。

“你看着点布鲁诺。”

奎因终于明白在他刚接到新的注册哨兵指派的时候，直系上司在例行训话里最后那句意味深长的话是什么意思了。

老天在上，他可从来没有想过自己会见到这个。布鲁诺·罗萨——塔的传奇，行走的钟表，连续十年没有固定向导但从未以低于“完美”评级完成任务的，传说中极端自控的黑暗哨兵——站在最靠角落的一间静音室里，手里拿着一针专为神游症哨兵定制的，据说可以放倒一只犀牛的镇静剂，字面意义地摸索着，正打算往自己的上臂扎。

……他那天是怎么回答贝茨的来着？“我看着呢他那么好看我多看两眼”？他突然完全理解了贝茨当时那股很像是想跳起来把他按在地上暴打一顿的情绪波动是怎么回事。

但不管怎么说，眼下有更迫在眉睫的紧急事态要处理。奎因一面将这些突然冒出来的乱七八糟想法推回意识的角落，一面回手带上静音室的门，按下锁扣。

奎因这下真的很确定面前的这个哨兵确实已经陷入了神游，因为直到现在他才迟钝地被关门的声音惊动，朝他的方向抬起头，瞳孔的焦点是虚的，但条件反射性涌起的戒备情绪像浪一样迅速卷起，沉厚而尖锐地充满大半个房间，几乎要朝奎因劈头盖脸地砸下来。

“哇喔——”奎因下意识架高加厚防御的障壁，一只毛色乌亮的大渡鸦扑打着翅膀飞出来，在风暴里尝试保持平衡。“嘿，布鲁诺？……你还能听见吗？是我，是奎因，奎因·西奥多。”

他防御性地抬起一只手挡在自己面前，用余光打量着房间，寻思万一布鲁诺发起攻击的话朝哪边闪避受到的伤害会小一点。

向导手册第八章，哨兵神游症的紧急处理规程：第一条，隔离可能受到伤害的无关人员；第二条，弄清你的哨兵在哪项感官、什么程度上发生了障碍；……第十四条，保护自己。

万幸看起来布鲁诺的听觉受损要远小于视觉上的，因为只迟了半拍他就顿住了，缓慢松开临战状态般绷紧起来的肌肉。

“……奎因？”他听上去相当镇定，如果不是因为他的脸根本没有对着门的方向的话，“你怎么来了？向导不需要来这里吧？”

喔，还有要是他没有徒劳地试图假装无事把手里的那支镇静剂往根本不是架子的方向藏的话，可能还要更有说服力一点。奎因把目光从他手上收回来，充满职业道德地咽下某些过于尖刻的内心吐槽。有些自以为“优秀”的哨兵是会这样的，过分骄傲，或者说过分自负，认为仰赖向导的抚慰是一种不够彰显他们英雄气概的行为。呵，哨兵。

“没关系。”他柔声说，“这是很自然的，你堆积了太多的感官细节，没有得到充分清理，也许是你上次任务回来忘了去找治疗师的缘故？神游症并不丢人。我是你的向导，交给我处理就好。”奎因顿了顿，还是没忍住加上这一句：“……还有，我在你的两点钟方向。”

看着这位平素里以冷静镇定闻名的哨兵迅速把头扭转45度来面对他，神色里甚至掠过一丝慌张的样子，奎因不得不承认自己感受到了那么一丁点儿趣味恶劣的愉快。

“放轻松。”他说，伸出手，慢慢走向布鲁诺，声音和动作都放得尽量平缓，以降低对感官紊乱之中的哨兵的刺激。然而布鲁诺朝后退了半步。

“我没事。”他说，也许是感觉现状让这句话实在太过没有说服力，他犹豫着补救道，“……在好起来，真的。”

“你看起来可不大像是在好起来的样子。”奎因指出，布鲁诺的视线直直地从他右耳的位置穿过去，注意看的话，会发现他的瞳孔依然轻微而又迷茫地震颤着，仿佛在显微镜的级别上徒劳地搜寻焦距。

布鲁诺没有答复他。

总之——奎因果断地放弃了和哨兵本人就此进一步交涉的意愿——先找到他的精神伴侣好了，在目前这个不稳定的状态下，它肯定会出现在布鲁诺身边。奎因的视线在狭小的静音室里移动，他依稀记得好像在档案里曾经见过布鲁诺的精神伴侣是一只……啊，是了。

德国牧羊犬蹲坐在静音室的角落里。笔直、端正，像一尊牧羊犬的雕像……除了它正在疯狂摇摆的尾巴泄露出了明显的焦躁情绪。橙红色的怒气，铁灰色的疲惫，一连串刺耳的痛苦的音符。

“好了，好了。”奎因低声说道，向导安抚性的精神触手铺展开去，黑色的渡鸦从他肩头优雅地滑翔而下，落在牧羊犬面前，敛起翅膀跳跃两步，伸长脖颈，试探性地蹭了蹭蹲坐着的牧羊犬前胸。

牧羊犬动了动，奎因觉得自己听见它无声地呜咽了一声。牧羊犬的眼睛渴望地盯着他，尾巴摇晃得几近谄媚，但它依然稳稳蹲坐在那里，好像有什么命令要求它留在原处。

奎因轻轻蹲下身，单膝支撑在地上，让视线与牧羊犬持平。“来吧，亲爱的。”他呢喃着，伸出手去，在安抚的波纹里心机地藏住一小抹不易被觉察的精神诱导，“到我这来。”

牧羊犬噌地站起身，在原地转了不到半圈，随后快步朝他走来，充满信赖地把脑袋埋进他怀里，快乐地汲取他身上散落的、祥和而静谧的安抚气息。奎因听见布鲁诺的方向传来明显的吞咽声，他不需要是一个哨兵也能听得清。奎因轻笑着搂住正急切地在他胸前蹭来蹭去的大狗，抬眼去看布鲁诺。哨兵本人的表情有些难以捉摸，仿佛有那么一瞬间流露出几分动摇，但很快地，他感知到有一张生疏但坚硬的网正在成型。

“嘿。”奎因发出不满的声音，“这不是架‘笼子’的时候，放开它。你需要疏导。”

“笼子”是哨兵在向导的帮助下最终能够自主形成的感官屏障。但任何一本谈及哨兵感官能力的教科书都会在第一章里告诉你，把一切过载的感官冗余一股脑儿塞进笼子里关起来，这绝对不是什么靠谱的长期处理方式。

很显然布鲁诺并没打算听从，他的“笼子”带着钢灰的颜色，冷而且硬，缓缓闭合的时候仿佛透出叫人牙酸的摩擦声。奎因怀里的德国牧羊犬身体陡然僵硬起来，颤抖着，紧紧贴在他身上，奎因在自己的舌根上尝到有如实质般的轻微苦味。

“操。”他皱起眉，忍不住骂了一声，“放手。”

不悦的向导低沉的训斥里带上了动真格的精神压制，已经成型的“笼子”轻微摇晃了一下，却并没有顺从地打开。奎因盯着他看，布鲁诺教科书般迅速移开了视线，远离与向导的目光接触。然而在向导施加的精神压力之下，布鲁诺的呼吸不可避免地粗重起来，他看往别的方向，竭力维持着冷静，但水面底下仿佛将沸未沸似的轻颤不可能成功逃过向导敏锐的知觉。

然而出乎布鲁诺意料的是，压力并没有继续增加。奎因的精神触手只是审视般地包围在他将自己关起来的囚笼外面，无声凝视着，没有更进一步的行动。

“你不信任我。”他听见奎因这么说，这不是一个疑问句。

“不……”他条件反射地想要否认，他没有理由不信任一位受过“塔”的专业训练的外勤向导，更何况奎因还是 _他的_ 向导，注册搭档，任务中需要互相交托后背和生命的伙伴，“不信任”在这种关系里是一种非常危险的状态，是不能被允许的。他拒绝打开自己的精神图景是为着别的原因。别的……更私人的原因。而不是……

“好吧。”在他来得及开口解释之前，奎因迅速截断了他，语气平淡，几乎说得上冷漠，“没有关系。你是对的，不要太信任我。”

布鲁诺匆忙地转过头来尝试解释，但向导已经转移视线看向怀里搂着的牧羊犬。包围他的精神触手失去了兴趣，如潮水一般静静退去，奎因温柔地从牧羊犬的头顶沿着脊背一路抚摸下去，精神安抚的波浪冲刷着布鲁诺的脊髓，他这时才迟钝地意识到自己的视力不知什么时候已经悄无声息地恢复到正常的阈限里。他看见静音室纯白平滑的墙壁，合拢的不锈钢大门，奎因垂下的睫毛颜色很浅，在他明亮的蓝色眼珠上投下同样浅淡的阴影。

“这就……够了(1)。”布鲁诺短暂地合了合眼睛，再睁开时，奎因正在抚摸牧羊犬的手陡然落空，德国牧羊犬就这样凭空消失在了空气里，“谢谢你。”

奎因保持着蹲在地上的姿势看了他一会儿，然后慢慢站起来。漆黑的大渡鸦安静地鼓了鼓翅膀，消失了。奎因最后深深看了布鲁诺一眼，没有说话，走到门口，打开锁定的大门。

在迈出去之前他回过头，轻描淡写地丢下一句。“这不够(2)。”

*** *** ***

“我需要解释。”

美东某战区“塔”的外勤部负责人亨利·贝茨从点亮的显示器屏幕上移开视线，没有抬头看向来人，只是闭上眼睛，头痛地揉搓着眉心，一面寻思着下班之后要不要给他的老搭档向导打个电话，一面随意地问：“什么解释？”

“关于我的注册搭档有严重的神游症而我从未得到过一个字的提醒这件事。”

贝茨揉搓眉心的手指突然停住了。他放下手，瞪着眼睛看向站在他办公桌前的奎因：“布鲁诺攻击你了？”

“不，他没有。”奎因说，“他在用至少双倍量的镇静剂攻击自己。我有合理的证据推定他长期镇静剂过量。”

贝茨放下来的手又抵到了眉心中间，他重重叹口气：“……这么严重了吗？”

“ _‘这么严重了吗？’_ ”奎因用难以置信的口气重复了他的话，随后一声闷响，贝茨抬起头来，发现这位从身材上来说不太符合向导刻板印象的向导两只手撑在他的办公桌上，朝前倾着身子，咄咄逼人的气势几乎让他的“笼子”感觉到了实质性的精神威压，“所以你在明知道一位外勤哨兵有严重神游问题的情况下，非但没有给他安排治疗师或者上报风险委员会，反而默许他用大剂量镇静剂来稳定状态？！”

“不是……”贝茨抬起另一只手，做出安抚的手势：“冷静点，奎因，我可以解释……”

“我在听。”

贝茨没有马上说话，只是坐在那里看了奎因一会儿。奎因没有动弹，维持着这个姿势直视着他。片刻之后，贝茨又叹了一口气，让步了。

“我不知道他在用镇静剂，至少今天之前不知道。我知道这听起来仿佛是在推卸责任，但我确实直到最近才发现布鲁诺的状态不如他表现出来的那么好。如你所见，布鲁诺很少有固定的注册向导……”

“是啊，我知道，‘黑暗哨兵’嘛。”

奎因的语气里透着明显的嘲讽，贝茨没有理他，装作没听见似的继续往下说：“然而每次任务返回后治疗师对他的例行评估都十分稳定，我从来没有想过在他身上会出什么问题。

“现在想想，他第一次向我提交退役申请已经是好几个月之前的事了，我以为他只是累了，建议他休个长假。他照做了，而我把这件事甩到了脑后，直到我再一次收到他的申请。

“我问他是不是需要什么帮助，他没有回答。我觉得奇怪，找到他的治疗师和短暂合作过的向导们问过一圈，然后发现我的问题不仅没有解决，还越堆越多——不是因为他的医疗状态有什么问题，整个‘塔’的医疗官和向导都认为替布鲁诺做战后疏导是最轻松的一件工作，因为几乎可以说是没有工作量。但我也是从外勤干上来的，我觉得这不是个自然的过程。经过训练的哨兵确实不是每时每刻都在堆积未被清理的冗余感官细节，一天、两天、一周、两个月，这很自然。但没有哨兵可以这样连续维持好几年而不受神游症的困扰，更何况他是个外勤哨兵，几乎每个任务都要求他主动去运用他的感官能力。

“现实点，奎因，我们都知道‘黑暗哨兵’不过只是个未经证实过的传说，迄今为止还没有现实的证据证明他们存在。那些声称存在的案例无非只是自控力比旁人好罢了。他这样的状态并不正常。”

奎因不知什么时候已经直起身来，双臂交抱在胸口，闻言嗤笑一声：“那就给他找个治疗师，或者向导。——所以我就是那个被找来填坑的向导是吗？”

“不，你完全是另一回事。”贝茨的表情看起来不仅是头痛，可能牙也跟着痛了起来。

“哪方面是？”

“任何可能的方面都是。”贝茨呻吟着，向后靠上办公椅的椅背，“你们俩是我这辈子见过最不协调的注册搭档。但我还能怎么做？事情都撞在一块儿，我得保住你们两个……”

“讲清楚什么叫‘保住’。”

“你是不是疯了，难道你真的希望我把你送上军事法庭？！”贝茨的眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大。

奎因只是挑了挑眉毛，看不出是什么表情：“嗯，你确实可以。”

“哦，算了吧。所有人都知道那不全是你的错。”贝茨粗暴地挥了挥手，“所有人也都知道你的家族不会容许这样的事发生在你身上。问题是，布鲁诺不像你这个幸运鬼一样，背后有这么个庞大的家族，哪怕你被毫不荣誉地踢出了‘塔’，也能负担起你这一辈子的资源和开销。”

“那就让他走啊。”奎因耸耸肩，“批准他的退役申请，让他荣誉退役，免得他在哪次任务里突然神游，害死自己不提，要是造成什么别的损失，难道你考虑的还会是荣誉不荣誉退役的问题吗？”

“你知道布鲁诺为‘塔’服役几年了吗？”贝茨突然没头没脑地问他。

“嗯？”奎因莫名其妙地说，“不知道。……十年？十二年？”

“十四年。”贝茨说，“说件你这个无忧无虑的富家少爷恐怕不会注意到的事给你听听：‘塔’的最低服务年限是十五年。意思是，在享受了‘塔’为你提供的各种培训和资源之后，如果你因为任何个人原因提前退役的话，不仅无法享受荣誉退役者的各项退休待遇，甚至还要交还给‘塔’一大笔培训补偿金。”

“我记得。”奎因冷静地说，“我识字。并且在进‘塔’之前我念的是法学院。”

“好吧。”贝茨无奈地叹口气，“我想说的是，如果他现在选择主动退役，那么就意味着他不可能再从‘塔’得到可靠的医疗资源。我见过那些饱受神游症困扰的老兵，我知道如果没有得到定期治疗的话会有多难熬……布鲁诺还那么年轻，我不想看到他变成那样。如果他再熬过一年的话，至少那些退役安置机构的治疗师还是对他开放的，起码不至于为医疗而苦恼……”

“如果他真的为医疗而苦恼的话。”奎因把贝茨办公桌前摆着的椅子拖开一张，顺势坐下，“不过从我的视角来看，他好像并不像你那么在意。他甚至不愿意在我面前打开‘笼子’。我是说，要是他对我的能力有意见，不愿意让我在任务中拖后腿，没问题，我走开就是了。但是在他连桌子在哪都分不清的状态下……？”

奎因摊了摊手，意思很明确地表示了“要么骄傲要么傻了”的台词。

贝茨低下头去揉搓自己的太阳穴：“……那是有原因的。布鲁诺自己并不想要一个向导，但我告诉他我需要他帮我……”他顿了顿，似乎找了一下措辞，“接收一位向导，直到风头过去，我给他找到合适的安置方式。”

“哇哦，”奎因讽刺地插嘴，“多完美的双面幌子，不是吗，长官？”

“完美个……”贝茨硬是咽下了那个不太体面的单词，恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，“那你告诉我我还敢把哪个哨兵绑到你身上？你告诉我你能保护他们吗？你敢吗？”

奎因把双手抱在胸前，用力靠在椅背上，紧紧地抿住了嘴唇，不发一语。

贝茨瞪了他一会儿，最终只是深而疲惫地吁出一口气。

“……我会尽量联系我的资源。”他说，语气里命令的意味很轻，更像是软化之后的妥协，“在安排好之前，我希望你能够帮我看着他一点。好吗？”

奎因没有回答。在贝茨的话尾音落下之前他已经站起身来，十分随意地碰碰鞋跟，行个几乎看不出来的不标准军礼，头也没回地走出了贝茨的办公室。

*** *** ***

(tbc...)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. That’s… enough.  
> 2\. That’s NOT.


End file.
